The Beginning of the End
by Unsigned Girly
Summary: They hurt her and lied to her, but she would never be alone. She is strong, and they've learned this the hard way. After all, this is only the Beginning of the End.   Fem!Naru, rated T to be safe. Pairings undecided.


Oh hey guys, this is Unsigned Girly. You might have seen me around before when reviewing a lot. I've been on for a while, about two years, and this is my first time uploading a story. I'm sorry if it's not all that great, as it's my first fanfic.

I do not, and never will own, Naruto. In fact, hell to it all, I'll own nothing here but my ideas and my writing.

WARNING: fem!Naru. blind!Naru. cursing. violence. almost rape.

* * *

"Please… stop… please…"

Pleading, she was begging, so why wouldn't they stop?

Why do they keep hurting her and saying mean things?

It hurt… where were her mommy and daddy?

They keep throwing sharp, pointy metal things at her, they keep telling her to die and calling her a demon, and they would kick and punch her. She was only five; she had done nothing to them! She just sat patiently and accepted what she was told to do. Was that not the right thing to do? But the old man that kept coming around said she was a good girl! She had always thought that you treat good girls nicely. Was she wrong? So many things had happened to her and she always thought they were just trying to teach her some sort of lesson for the future.

She thought that maybe they wanted to challenge her when they never let her near the other orphans. She thought they wanted her to learn how to do things on her own when they never let only her touch anything; the books, the food, the drinks, the toys. She thought that they wanted her to learn how to handle loneliness when they shoved her into a broken, tiny room and left her there. She thought that they wanted her to learn how to be independent when they kicked her out of the orphanage at the bare age of four years old. So what is this…? Learning how to withstand pain?

It wasn't working; she could feel the pain, physically, mentally and emotionally. It hurt.

This wasn't the first time that the villagers had rounded up on the small blonde to beat her up; it had started ever since she left the orphanage, they would grab empty glass bottles and throw it at her, then laugh whenever she cried. She was always in pain and she could see the marks, she swore it was there, but then the pain and marks would disappear as soon as the old man came around, and then the villagers would ask if she was okay. The old man just kept on telling her that he was so glad she was getting along with the villagers. She was always so very confused. Was being beaten a sign of getting along with the villagers? She never had had the time to ask the man because he'd leave before she could say anything to him.

Today was far worse though- they were throwing these metal things and then there was this one man with one of the sharp metal things that came up to her. All the warning she got was his snicker before she could feel her eyes being slashed, the pain so strong that her scream echoed all over, the blood running down the mark as she could see her surroundings fading to black and red. Where was mommy? Where was daddy? Why aren't they helping her?

Then the pain went away, everything went away- she couldn't feel anything, there was… nothing. It was comforting, the emptiness; this place where she was all alone, where she wasn't going to be hurt. Yes, she liked it.

"**Ha! You are not loved. Your parents never cared! Do you understand, demon? You should just die! Die like the fourth did to kill you! Die and give us back the fourth's daughter!**"

Why could she hear them again? She thought that the voices had gone away. They're liars- mommy and daddy loved and cared for her, the old man said so. He told her they loved her and were great heroes. He always said that. The old man wasn't a liar. He never lied. He would never… lie… to her… He would; he would lie and make her feel better whenever he was around so that it would hurt more whenever she was beaten.

She could feel the stinging sensation of tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Her parents never loved her. They never cared. She was always just all alone in this pathetic world. Nobody… nobody loved her. It was a realization that struck her hard; a pain that made her cry and sob even though she knew it would only make things worse.

There was nothing compared to being all alone- being all alone and knowing you were never loved from the very start.

It was to that thought that she had 'woken up' in some sort of sewer thing- she was surrounded by green, dirty liquid and the walls were dark and oozing out some sort of water, darkness all around her with only few lights to be seen. Was this where the villagers had dumped her this time? Were they finally sick and tired of having to constantly beat her and decided it be best that she died silently in here? If it meant less pain, the little blonde didn't really mind; she liked the silence in here; it made her feel warm… Wait, why could she see this? She was blind! She knew she was blind! Hands flew up to her messed up eyes, and she could feel the scar running along them. Did somebody heal her eyes before dumping her in here? No… Nobody would want to get close to her, unless it was to hurt her even more.

Somebody was laughing at her- it was deep and loud, she could hear the chuckles, but she couldn't tell why they were laughing.

She didn't like being laughed at, she felt like she was left out of something important when people laughed. Couldn't they just shut up and let her sleep? This felt so comfortable… Then there was that laughter again. She wished that that weird chuckling thing would leave her alone, but no, it continued. It continued to torture her and make her feel horrible.

"Young kit, follow my voice. I will tell you what you need to know."

The voice was so warm, like a daddy, like an older brother… It felt nice listening to it. She wished it would speak again. It sounded so nice. Wait, she couldn't trust it! It would just hurt her like that old man. The little blonde shook her head and slapped herself, making sure to follow the voice's echoes, cautious. Who knows, maybe she could take on the thing.

The loud roars of laughter that followed her thoughts made her feel ridiculous- why was it laughing at her again? Did they read her mind? Were they really that strong…?

"Of course I'm stronger than you, young kit. By the way, I'm a male. Stop calling me an 'it'."

Her open gaping only lead to more laughter, and, pissed off by this unknown voice, the young blonde felt her worries, her pain, all she had been taught, fade away as she stomped in the direction of the mysterious voice, only to find herself right in front of several huge bars, a paper on it saying 'seal'. Leaking out was a LOT of red stuff, which looked like fluffy clouds, she mentally commented. The little blonde peeked into the cage, only to shriek in surprise when a huge eye stared right back at her, and when she was relieved of her shock, she realized it was a huge ass red fox with nine tails, which looked fluffy and had those red cloud things surrounding him. He looked so soft! She wanted to pet him. Was he like that really cute white animal? He had the ears for it…

The big fox was definitely not happy by her thoughts, she soon found out.

"I'M NOT A FRIGGIN RABBIT! I'M THE ALMIGHTY FOX, A DEMON! THE NINE TAILS, GOD DAMNIT!"

Confused, the little blonde just pointed at his ears, before realizing he was a fox, with rabbit ears, of course.

"No! You're a fox and rabbit combined! You're fluffy and cute, and have rabbit ears! Duhhh."

What happened to her cautious need to be polite around everyone? Why was she not afraid of this beast?

She heard an animal like growl and watched as a cloud of smoke surrounded the huge demon, spreading around his form before she heard a soft 'poof' and the smoke cleared away. In its place was a boy.

He had red hairs and golden, cat-like eyes that stared right back at her. He was slightly taller than her and was very well built, his muscles noticeable but not outrageously stupid and big. He was definitely athletic, and, had she been surrounded by hormones and he had been a teenager, she would've had her breath taken away. He was handsome, she'd give him that.

But in the end, he was just a boy.

"You're just like me, what makes you stronger and better, huh?"

This seemed to frustrate the boy because he cried out in distress before whining at her.

"I only look like this because this is what you want! I could like… like some really awesome strong guy!"

This got the little girl thinking.

"So I could make you look like a really cute little girl?"

"Of course you ca—wait! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BRAT!"

She simply giggled at him.

The redhead simply sighed and tried to break out of the cage, before groaning and gently touching the metal bars, flinching back at the coolness of it all. He had so desperately wished to escape so he could go smash that Uchiha Madara's ass in with his nine tails, but… His master was so cute, and was so innocent. She was all alone and it was his fault she was in so much pain.

At that exact moment, the child cried out in fright, seeing something she had desperately not wanted to see, something outside the mindscape, in reality, where her body was left…

'Why the HELL is that man taking off his pants? I'm gonna kill him! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!'

Thrashing around desperately, he watched as the small girl crawled up to him, hugging him tightly, hoping that he'd calm down, but also trying to reassure herself she wasn't alone, that this nice boy was here. Kyuubi was silent, amazed that she had crawled through the bars and hugged him like he was normal, like any other being. He liked her. He would help her, if he could escape.

"Naru. Little Naru, listen to me."

She looked up at him, confusion clear in her eyes, and before he could continue, she asked a question that made his blood freeze.

"Who's Naru…?"

Did she not know her own name?

"You're Naru, Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The shock made the little blonde's eyes widen- she had a name, and a last name, she had a family!

"I – I'm Naru? Is that my name? Is Uzumaki-Namikaze a last name as well? So my name's not Demon?"

Kyuubi was amazed and had to resist the temptation to go out and kill the whole god damned village for not even telling the little girl her own name. He would be damned if he could restrain himself enough to only kill that man who was taking off his pants. Shit! He didn't have time for this! He needed to protect her innocence…

"Naru, listen to me. I'll explain everything later, but I need to get out of here. I need to be with you."

"But, you are with me…?"

"I know, I know, but I need you to do something. Focus and say 'release'. Focus with me, okay?"

"Are you sure, nii-chan…?"

Nii-chan… he liked being called that by her, he'd have to work out a story for them though. Nii-chan sounded great.

"Yes, I'm sure. Ready?"

Once she nodded, they both closed their eyes and focused, gathering up their chakra, before both simultaneously calling out.

"**RELEASE!**"

* * *

Horrible attempt at a cliff hanger. Ummmm, yeah. Should I continue this? Please review. Thanks.


End file.
